Yellow Book of Riddles
|morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 3.0 |morrowind/value = 20 |morrowind/id = bk_yellowbookofriddles }} Locations Morrowind *Jobasha's Rare Books, Vivec City *Vasesius Viciulus: Trader, Molag Mar *Dorisa Darvel – Bookseller, Balmora Tribunal *Mournhold, Llethan Manor Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *College of Winterhold **One in The Arcanaeum **One in the Hall of Attainment *Bards College, Solitude — on one of the bookshelves in the library area. *Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm *Bloodlet Throne – Found on the body of a Vampire Fledgling *Cracked Tusk Keep *Dainty Sload, on a bookshelf in the Captain's quarters *East Empire Company Warehouse *Fellglow Keep – Living quarters *Fort Kastav Prison *Fort Snowhawk *Frostmere Crypt *The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold *Hjerim, Windhelm *Honeyside, Riften *Honorhall Orphanage, Riften, on an end table in the southern bedroom. *Hunter's Camp: Windhelm Plateau (an unmarked location) – Only available during or after the "Battle for Windhelm," when the camp is occupied by the Imperial Legion. *Ilinalta's Deep *Liar's Retreat *Narzulbur – Just outside of the stronghold, atop a barrel at the top of a watchtower. *North Skybound Watch, outside the entrance. *Palace of the Kings Upstairs *Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary *Proudspire Manor, Solitude, in the children's room *The Scorched Hammer in Riften *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Snow-Shod Manor, Riften, in one of the bedrooms *Twilight Sepulcher (x2) *Understone Keep *Uthgerd's House, Whiterun *Vlindrel Hall, Markarth *Windhelm Barracks, Palace of the Kings, on a low table *Windhelm Stables, inside, on a table *Wreck of the Brinehammer, below-deck Contents A small book of riddles. For earnest pleasure and strengthening of the mind, the author here collects all that he has learned of the art of riddling, by dint of diligent study, and through years of discourse with others of similar inclination. The posing and puzzling of riddles is a convention of polite aristocratic Western society. Nobles and social aspirants collect books of riddles and study them, hoping thereby to increase the chances of their appearing sly and witty in conversation. A metal neither black nor red As heavy as man's golden greed What you do to stay ahead With friend or arrow or steed. dael :rewsnA ehT A man says, "If you lie to me I will slay you with my sword. If you tell me the truth, I will slay you with a spell." What must you say to stay alive? {C}.drows a htiw em yals lliw uoY :rewsnA ehT A Bosmer was slain. The Altmer claims the Dunmer is guilty. The Dunmer says the Khajiit did it. The Orc swears he didn't kill the Bosmer. The Khajiit says the Dunmer is lying. If only one of these speaks the truth, who killed the Bosmer? crO ehT :rewsnA ehT Trivia *Due to Skyrim's random generation engine for book covers, the 'Yellow' book of riddles can appear red, blue, green, or indeed any other standard book color. *May be given to an adopted child, earning The Gift of Charity. *This book's riddles that are similar to those given to the Nerevarine during the "Pilgrimage to Mount Kand" during the events of . See also *''The Blue Book of Riddles'' Appearances * ** * ** de:Das Gelbe Buch der Rätsel es:El libro amarillo de los acertijos fr:Le livre jaune des devinettes pl:Żółta Księga Zagadek ru:Желтая книга загадок